


I'm not mad

by Nubeviolet



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst?, Kitsune, M/M, One Shot, first work in AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubeviolet/pseuds/Nubeviolet
Summary: Ouma and Saihara are secretly kitsune with tragic pasts. Saihara trains in the temple.





	I'm not mad

**Author's Note:**

> This concept is from the oumasai discord server.  
> \---------------------------------  
> https://discordapp.com/invite/VaGfSHt  
> \---------------------------------

The lights of the temple shone on the trees surrounding it. Saihara couldn’t be more glad they had finally reached the building- every step getting him closer to his bed.  
“Ah~ I sure am tired!” Ouma yanked him out of his thoughts. Saihara shifted his attention to the purple haired boy. “I could sleep for years!”  
“Like the tale of The Sleeping Beauty?”  
“Yup! And you’ll make sure you’re the one to wake me up, right~?” Ouma playfully stood in front of Saihara and placed a finger on his nose, all with a smirk.  
“Uh... I-I guess” Saihara was sure his heartbeat could be heard through all the forest, and he thanked the darkness for hiding his reddening face.  
Ouma lingered for a bit too much looking at the other’s eyes. The dim light made them shine slightly, highlighting their yellow color. He was sure he could stare at those eyes for the rest of eternity, but instead settled with suddenly grabbing their hand and running. He made sure to laugh loudly while he ran, trying to will down a blush of his own.  
Saihara stumbled in order to not fall face first on the hard, cold floor. He let himself be dragged, feeling the warmth in Ouma’s hand comforting and familiar. He closed his eyes without stopping, a small smile forming on his face.  
Reaching the temple fairly quickly, they went in as silent as possible. The tranquility of the hallways welcomed them.  
Saihara opened the door to their shared room and threw himself on the bed. His tails collisioned with his back, but he was used to having a ghost limb feeling. “I’m exhausted. I can’t even feel my legs.”  
Ouma stopped on his tracks, and froze once again. He quickly counted Saihara’s tails; four in total, in a horrifying state. They were so dirty one couldn’t decipher what color they were originally. The tails were moving restless, to represent their owner’s relief. He swiftly closed the door and gulped.  
“Or your tails!” Ouma hesitated a little, but tried his best to sound cheerful, mischievous. He tried to convince himself he wasn't surprised. His face didn’t show it.  
Saihara’s tails stopped briefly, just to plop down. Ouma noticed the small ears Saihara had on his head, mimicking the color of his hair.  
“I-It’s not what you think.” Saihara moved on his back, and stared at Ouma’s neutral expression. His eyes were irritated when he tried to will down his crying.  
“Ohho~? And what do I exactly think?” With the same contrast of his voice and expression, Ouma sat down beside Saihara, not taking his eyes off him for a single second. From the look of things, the other looked terrified. “I’m not mad, if that’s what you mean. Honest.”  
“Y-You’re not? But I-I didn’t tell you even when we were in the same situation! I didn’t even tell you when you trusted me enough to come back here, risking your life! I didn’t even tell you when-when…” Saihara hugged his knees and buried his face in them, afraid of the world. Afraid of everything outside this room, but also so afraid of Ouma’s eyes. He could tell they were looking at him. He could feel his eyes piercing through his very own soul. His anxiety invited the tears to the party, seemingly to mock him.  
Ouma is at a lost for words. What could he ever say that didn’t make Saihara feel worse? He found his eyes drifting to Saihara’s ears, who twitched every time he silently sobbed.  
Without a single word, he slowly, if not hesitantly, embraced Saihara in an awkward side hug.  
The sudden contact pulled Saihara off his spiral of self loath. His tired lungs left out breath, soon to be recovered with a loud sob. He felt so awful, burdening Ouma, who had put so much trust on his person, with his dumb quirks. But he wasn’t silently suffering anymore, and he couldn’t will down his body to be quiet.  
A knock startled them. Saihara looked up, and he felt as if the door towered over him, the knock sounding as loud as ever. He whimpered in distress, his heart threatening to leave through his throat.  
“... Can you put yourself under an illusion for now?” Ouma ever so gently asked. Saihara mustered up a small nod as he tried to focus on the little force he had left. His mind decided, instead, it would be fun to focus on Ouma staring at him. Depressing thoughts clouded his will- He knew all along, that’s why he’s not surprised. They’re here to burn you alive, just like you did to the town.  
“If you can’t we’ll figure a way. Worst thing that can happen is we have to run.” Or he hands you over, said the voice on Saihara’s head.  
With a dreadful timing, the monk on the other said decided it would be a good idea to open the door. Ouma was quick to act, surprisingly.  
“Is any of you Saihara Shuichi?” Asked the monk upon entering.  
Saihara looked up, scared as ever. Why isn’t the monk screaming? Why hasn’t he put a talisman on his forehead, leaving Saihara to burn?  
“T-That’s me.” Saihara said without thinking much.  
“You forgot to get your clean clothes, and I thought I could hand them over to you.” The monk said, oblivious to the sorrow the walls of the room had just witnessed.  
“A-Ah. I’m thankful that you thought of me.” Saihara politely said while taking the clothes, thinking his voice sounded horrible.  
“It’s no problem at all! I’ll be on my way, if you’ll excuse me.” The monk walked away, seemingly at peace with himself.  
Saihara hurriedly closed the door after. He thought it would be a good time to talk to Ouma about everything, now that he was able to collect himself. Just as he turned around a loud thump resonated. Saihara’s eyes widened as he saw Ouma lying on the floor, on a bed of his own tails.  
As fast as lightning, Saihara carefully dragged him to the bed. He stared at Ouma, before deciding it should be okay to touch his forehead. It’s just to test for a fever, after all. Saihara’s deepest fears were confirmed when he discovered a fever was present.  
“I… I just used more magic than I should have.” Ouma laughed a bit, pain obvious in his form. He felt he was going to die on the inside but tried his best to sound alright. At the same time, he decided it would be wise to say the truth for once. “I just need to rest.”  
“I could… I could get you something.” Saihara responded a bit too quickly.  
“Are you that worried about me?” Ouma smiled bitterly. “I’m sure the monks would love those tails and ears as much as I do.”  
Saihara tried his best to dismiss what Ouma just said, and he did a decent job.  
“You just collapsed, how could I not be?”  
“Well, I’m telling you I’ll be alright. We both should sleep.”  
“B-but…”  
“No buts. We’ll talk in the morning.” Ouma stated and turned his back on Saihara, as much as his body hurt.  
“I guess I don’t have a choice.” Saihara muttered to himself, and lied just beside Ouma. He wasn’t going to sleep a wink, and he knew it. But trying wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
